


softly, now

by dearmoonlight



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearmoonlight/pseuds/dearmoonlight
Summary: Tsukasa has never been one to think about love.
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	softly, now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Nia, look! I make it!
> 
> For: Enstars rareship week day 5 - domestic

Tsukasa has never been one to think about love.

Not romantic love, at least. He has seen it in movies, reflections of an emotion he never related to. He remembers thinking love was what his parents had, this silent understanding of each other, gentle gestures and measured words. He thought love was labelled by respect and thoughtfulness.

Enters Nagumo Tetora.

Tsukasa was not waiting for it, neither did he want something so...distracting. And that makes it even worst, because it means he had barriers up and ready, but Tetora just tore through them with an ease that borders on insulting.

It’s stupidly easy to love him.

Tetora is passionate in everything he does, devoted to his very core to his unit and his hobbies and his own purposes. Committed and perseverating even when he’s both too loud and too young to be taken seriously by most people. And Tsukasa admires him, because he can understand how hard it is to try to fill the hole left by those who preceded you. His shoulders never waver under the weight of Ryuseitai, attitude always proud in the stage - even when Tsukasa knows his hands tremble before every important live, doubts creeping and attacking and what if he’s not enough, what about the hard work of Shinobu-kun and the quavery enthusiasm of Midori-kun and the expectations of his elders and all of those things that Tsukasa knows intimately, even when he tries to pretend he’s unwavering under his own crown.

He’s also thickheaded. Quick to rise to the bait -or whatever he sees as one, at least- and stubborn enough to not let any matter go, they push and pull in an endless battle that’s more about their units’ reputations than about their ego.

And Tetora never backs down, never let him get away with it. But he sincerely congratulate him for every win anyway, and only let his grin become sad when he has turned away from Tsukasa. It makes something inside of him awaken, something that twirls in the pit of his stomach and makes him feel raw, vulnerable, weak in the knees and light in the head. Sometimes he has to fight the urge to brush Tetora’s hair away from his face, which exasperates him.

All about him is infuriating, so Tsukasa clearly has to rearrange his priorities and ask himself how has he come to this.

Tetora relocates in his place, arm squeezing his waist and chin digging lightly into the crown of his head. He’s waking up, slowly but surely, and Tsukasa thinks that he better have not drooled in his sleep - he can live as a single man, thank you very much, so murdering his boyfriend is not entirely out of the question.

“You’re thinkin’ too loudly.” Tetora whispers, voice still hoarse from the sleep. Tsukasa can physically feel something turn into his belly, and he frowns at the sensation.

"That's literally impossible" and then, after just a beat “I won’t apologize. I had to do something while you were resting.”

“Yeah, you could have shut your eyes” Tetora is dragging his words, and Tsukasa is sure that he’s still half trying to go back dreaming. He’ll have to get out his...dumb embracing-trap in his own. “And get some sleep yourself.”

One of his hands sneaks underneath Tsukasa’s sweatshirt - which used to be Tetora’s, actually, but that’s not what matters. The skin to skin contact gets a low sigh out of him, and for a few seconds he focuses in the feeling of his thumb making undetermined circles into his skin, motions slow and calming.

They stay like that for awhile, and Tsukasa’s chest feels as if it might explode with the overwhelming sense of affection. It’s heavy against his heart and violent as it runs through his veins. It sinks into him, leaving him raw, slamming into his very core to rebuild him anew, like an all consuming fire. And it’s not easy but-

(Tetora finally seems to shake part of the drowsiness away. He leans over him, disheveled hair and gentle eyes and charming - no, not just charming but  _ genuine, _ which Tsukasa has learned is even more important - smile. Says “Hey”, and Tsukasa has to raise his eyebrows because “That was a rather long nap you took, Nagumo-kun”)

-But because of that, because Tsukasa understands that he wouldn’t take it in any other form, and because he loves that stupid boy in a way that’s breathtaking and soul striking; it’s also worth it.

So, yes. Love has to do with respect and thoughtfulness. It’s also fierce, imperfect, sharp around the edges but gentle into his hands. Love has to do with the way he combs Tetora’s hair with his fingers, with the devoted look painted into his boyfriend’s face just before he hides his blush against Tsukasa’s neck, with the shiver that runs through him when he feels a light kiss against tender skin. Love is tireless and eager and love is mismatched socks and a well-used hoodie and bright amber eyes that look at him like he could hold up the whole sky.

(Tsukasa hates it.)

“You know, you’re amazingly comfy for someone so sharp boned.” Tetora says, and every word makes his breath meet the skin of his neck. If it wasn’t so childish, Tsukasa would pinch him.

(He wouldn’t change a thing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all have a second to talk about our lords and saviors tetokasa-


End file.
